


Kisses (Kristanna Week 2020)

by timelostdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, elsa isn't really a character but she is present in one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: Kristoff and Anna share five kisses.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kisses (Kristanna Week 2020)

**First**

Kristoff thought he could handle this. So Anna was the Princess of Arendelle, so what? Hadn’t he known that from the beginning? Still, whatever this was between them, the way she pulled strings and worked her own brand of magic to be able to see him, was new. She was new. He couldn’t think about her for long without wanting to burst. How was he supposed to hand this? Handle himself?

By giving her whatever she wanted, which is how he had ended up allowing her to walk him, blindfolded, through the streets of Arendelle. After a few mishaps, they were finally able to stop. Anna sounded excited as she spoke. “Okay, okay. Here we are. Oh!” She tugged a few blonde strands of hair out as she pulled off the blindfold, but that was inconsequential. Kristoff felt his mouth drop open, but he couldn’t help it. A sled with a shiny red bow saw in front of him, Sven prancing around like he was now the King of Arendelle. And a new lute with a red bow as well. Anna had gone beyond what he would have ever imagined.

“Are you serious?” Kristoff asked. She couldn’t have been, could she?

The high pitched squeal of a “Yes!” from Anna was all the confirmation he needed. “And it’s the latest model.” She tried to sound so casual about that part.

Kristoff’s face fell. “No. I can’t accept this.” It was one thing to invite him to the palace for dinner or to suddenly and strangely need a large quantity of ice of all things, but this was different. This was more than a thank-you-for-helping-me gift.

“She scrunched her face up and crossed her arms over her chest. “You have to. No returns.” She points at him, her serious face already wearing down any resolve he might have had to fight her. “No exchanges. Queen’s orders.” He could feel the smile forming despite himself. “She’s named you the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer.”

He gave a small laugh. “What? That’s not a thing.”

She nonchalantly waved her hand. “Oh, sure it is.” Dismissive of the made up title, she focused back on the sled. “And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?”

She looked so nervous, biting her lower lip, and suddenly everything Kristoff had been holding in was ready to break loose. “Like it?” He grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and swinging her around. “I love it!” He laughed with joy as they spun, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. “I could kiss you!” Then he stopped and realized what he was saying. “I could. I mean, I’d like to. I’d - May i? We me. I mean, may we?” His heart was thundering in his chest, his mind rampant with how this could go wrong. He glanced to the side, feeling suddenly like an idiot. “Wait, what?”

Then he felt lips on his cheek and his eyes grew wide. He looked back at Anna who was smiling shyly. “We may,” she said.  
Then his hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around him with a little hmm, and he relaxed into the moment.

**Natural**

How long had he been staying at the castle now? A year? And somehow he still got lost trying to find the kitchen by candlelight for a midnight snack. There were always a few people about, even at this late hour. The night staff worked quickly and quietly, and Kristoff slipped by most of them without incident.

The kitchen didn’t have a night staff, though, so the lighted candles in that room were strange. As were the giggles that came from the cracked door. Kristoff slowly pushed the door open to reveal Anna and Elsa with large pieces of chocolate cake.

Anna’s face brightened when she saw him. “Kristoff!” Then she made a very put-upon scowl. “You’re interrupting sister bonding.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Just came for a snack.”

“Well, we have cake,” Anna pointed out. “And a seat.”

Kristoff took the proffered seat and served himself a slice of chocolate cake. Anna leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before falling back into the conversation she had been in with Elsa. Quick, natural, and easy.

Kristoff knew then he was in love.

**Burning**

He ran his fingers through her loosened hair as his other hand pulled her closer, pressed them together. Her fingers tugged lightly on his hair even as she pressed herself against them. Still, there was too much room, they were too separated. His lips lifted from her neck to her mouth, coming together in a rush of heat, warming him to his core. He knew he needed to breathe, knew she would need to breathe, but he would die if they stopped for even a second. Her hand slipped down to his neck and pulled him, though there was no way to get closer. How he had ever lived before without this, without her, was something he would never know.

**Hesitant**

The white dress was beautiful, her hair was beautiful, her eyes, her smile, her nose, everything was beautiful. It was all Kristoff could do to remember to breathe. Her eyes were shining with excitement as she leaned in, the lashes fluttering closed. How could a few seconds feel so long?

Their lips didn’t even meet, not really. They brushed together, passing by. Soft, barely there.

The crowd around them erupted and he knew he needed to turn, to face them as Anna’s husband, but how could he take his eyes off her?

**Make-up**

Kristoff knew they were in love, but sometimes Anna did stupid, reckless things. All he had asked was that she be more careful, and suddenly they were yelling at each other. Both red-faced, Anna trembling from anger and him holding his breath so he wouldn’t say something he regretted. They didn’t fight like this, ever, until now. Until today.

Now that the anger was gone, he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He had to make things right. He needed to apologize. To find Anna and tell her he was sorry. He stood by what he said, but the fight had been wrong. He found her on the balcony overlooking the city.

“Anna,” he said, keeping his voice level and low.

She turned, her eyes glistening, and his heart broke. They spoke at once.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.”

He closed the gap between them, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “I should never have yelled at you.”

“I snapped first.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

They stood for a moment, simply looking at each other. Then Anna stretched onto her toes, Kristoff leaned down, and their lips met, softly at first. Gentle movements became rougher, full of love, and passion, and everything they didn’t know how to put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Red: Rage, passion, fire
> 
> So it doesn't exactly fit passion, or rage, or fire, but at the same time, I think it does. Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
